The present invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to bearings for use in electrical equipment such as motors and generators.
Bearing assemblies are well known and typically include inner and outer races and rolling elements between the races, or inner and outer members having relatively slidable surfaces. In either case, damage can occur to the bearing components when electric current passes through the bearing. To prevent such flow of current, bearing races have been provided with insulative coatings or the bearings have been provided with rolling elements formed of a non-conductive material, such as ceramic.